


Nein, Doch, Oh!

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Polyamory, That's it that's the plot, everyone's dating roger
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Der Plot?Cedric:»Hat ernichtgesagt!«Oliver:»Hat er doch.«Cedric:»Oh.«
Relationships: Roger Davies/Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 2





	Nein, Doch, Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> _Sie lieben dich  
>  Sie hassen dich  
> Sie wollen dich haben  
> So ist das Leben in den goldenen Tagen_   
>  [summertime sadness](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/34697.html?thread=503689#t503689)

Cedric ist sich nie sicher gewesen, ob er Roger Davies nun eigentlich liebt oder hasst. Das könnte zum Einen daran liegen, dass Roger Davies ein grässlicher Mensch ist, der sich ein bisschen zu viel darauf einbildet, dass er derart beliebt bei Jungs und Mädchen gleichermaßen ist; und zum Anderen daran, dass Cedric sich nicht mehr konzentrieren kann, sobald Roger in seiner Nähe ist, und Ravenclaw dadurch immer einen unheimlich großen Vorteil hat. (Und ist _lieben_ nicht sowieso ein viel zu großes Wort?)

Allerdings ist Cedric sich sicher, dass Oliver Wood auch nicht weiß, ob er Roger Davies nun liebt oder hasst. Auf der einen Seite findet er es sicherlich schrecklich, dass Roger Davies sich immer wieder ein bisschen darüber lustig zu machen scheint, dass er die Blicke so vieler Menschen auf sich zieht; und auf der anderen Seite daran, dass er selbst seinen Blick aber auch nicht von ihm abwenden kann, was bereits dem ein oder anderen Quaffel dabei geholfen hat, durch Olivers Finger zu rutschen und ein Tor zu erzielen.

Das Einzige, das sowohl Cedric als auch Oliver absolut klar zu sein scheint: Sie beide wollen Roger Davies. (Und vielleicht haben sie sich genau wegen dieser Sache miteinander angefreundet.)

  


* * *

  


»Er ist schrecklich«, sagt Oliver und Cedric stimmt ihm zu: »Absolut grässlich. Ich kann ihn gar nicht ansehen.« Aber sie starren beide über die Ränder ihrer Bücher hinüber, als könnte man gar nicht bemerken, dass sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr umgeblättert haben. Ihre Butterbiere sind inzwischen schaumlos und vergessen, aber sie werden sich ohnehin später gegenseitig versichern, dass sie ihr Butterbier sowieso lieber so trinken: Schal und ein bisschen geschmacklos.

»Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein?«, fragt Oliver, ohne den Blick von Roger Davies abzuwenden, der mit Percy Weasley in der Mitte des Raumes sitzt und immer wieder, beinahe schon wie zufällig, Percys Oberarm berührt. Cedric schnaubt und erwidert: »Er könnte sich mit _jedem_ treffen.« _Er könnte sich mit mir treffen._ »Und er entscheidet sich für _Percy Weasley_?«

»Hey!« Oliver wendet zum ersten Mal, seit er hier ist, den Blick von Roger ab und sieht Cedric an. »Percy ist in Ordnung. Wir sind befreundet.« _Und manchmal ein bisschen mehr._ »Ich frage mich eher. Was Percy hier mit Roger macht.« Oliver schluckt jeden Kommentar herunter, der ihm auf den Lippen liegt. »Percy ist nicht … _so jemand._ «

»So jemand?«, fragt Cedric und sieht Oliver jetzt auch an. »Was soll das heißen: _So jemand?_ So jemand wie wir oder was?«

»Ja.« Oliver greift nach seinem Butterbier. »So jemand wie wir.« Aber dann schweigt er wieder und ertränkt seine Gedanken in kleinen Schlucken, die er viel zu lang in seinem Mund behält. _So jemand, der sich so sehr verliebt, dass er sich nie wieder konzentrieren kann. So jemand, der sich nicht traut, nach einem Date zu fragen. So jemand, der sich um den Finger wickeln lässt. Percy ist ganz anders._

»Vielleicht ist er‘s doch«, erwidert Cedric, als Percys Ohren rot werden und er aussieht, als stottere er, nachdem Roger ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hat.

  


* * *

  


»Du hast Dich heute mit Roger Davies getroffen«, wispert Oliver nachts, als Percy und er im Bett liegen. »Cedric und ich waren auch in den Drei Besen, als ihr gekommen seid.«

Oliver kann spüren, wie Percys Gesicht zu glühen beginnt. So, als wäre es ein Geheimnis gewesen und Oliver hätte eigentlich nicht dahinter kommen dürfen.

»Ja, das stimmt wohl.« Percys Stimme ist genauso leise wie Olivers. »Er hat mich gefragt und ich hab _ja_ gesagt.« Er macht eine Pause, in der er sich über die Lippen leckt. »Aber bis er es mir gesagt hat, hab‘ ich nicht realisiert, dass es ein Date sein soll.« Er klingt beschämt, als müsse es ihm peinlich sein, dass _Roger Davies von allen Menschen_ ihn gebeten hat, mit ihm auszugehen.

»Das ist okay«, sagt Oliver irgendwann, obwohl er nicht weiß, ob Percy überhaupt noch wach ist, und obwohl er es ganz und gar nicht okay findet, dass Roger ihm nun auch noch Percys Aufmerksamkeit entzieht. »Wir sind nicht zusammen und, wenn Du mit ihm ausgehen möchtest, dann solltest Du‘s tun.«

Oliver drückt Percy einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz und erntet ein zufriedenes Geräusch, von dem er nicht weiß, ob er es schon einmal gehört hat.

  


* * *

  


»Eigentlich ist er doch sowieso viel zu jung für uns«, sagt Oliver eines Tages, als Cedric und er sich das Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin ansehen. »Er ist erst fünfzehn. Das sind fast zwei Jahre. Viel zu viel also.« Er sieht entschlossen zum Tor der Ravenclaws, wo er Roger Davies am allerwenigsten sehen sollte.

»Ich bin sechzehn«, antwortet Cedric ein bisschen angefressen, »und wir sind im selben Jahrgang. Nur weil Percy und Du kommendes Jahr nicht mehr hier sein werdet, gilt das nicht für alle.« Er vergräbt die Hände tief in seinen Jackentaschen.

»Ja, ich weiß …« Oliver seufzt etwas verzweifelt klingend.

  


* * *

  


»Was ist das eigentlich mit Roger?«, fragt Oliver, als Cedric und er draußen am See sitzen. »Ich meine: Warum magst Du ihn?« _Warum mag ich ihn?_ Cedric legt die Stirn in Falten, so wie er es immer tut, wenn er nachdenkt oder sich besonders auf etwas konzentriert.

»Es ist irgendwie alles, oder nicht?«, antwortet Cedric. »Die Art wie er fliegt und wie er den einen Mundwinkel beim Lachen immer ein bisschen höher zieht als den anderen. Er ist ein bisschen wie die Sonne.«

»Du meinst, wir werden uns an ihm verbrennen?«, fragt Oliver grinsend. Cedric lacht auf.

»Ja, das auch.«

  


* * *

  


»Vielleicht solltest Du mich einfach nach einem Rendezvous fragen, statt mich immer nur anzusehen«, spricht Roger Oliver nach dem Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw an, als sie sich die Hand reichen, um sich gegenseitig für das gute Spiel zu gratulieren. Oliver weiß nicht, was er erwidern soll, weswegen er die Worte, die hektisch aus seinem Mund purzeln, nicht aufhalten kann: »Gehst Du nicht mit Percy Weasley aus?«

»Na und?« Roger zwinkert ihm schelmisch grinsend zu und dreht sich dann um, um den anderen Spielern seiner Mannschaft in die Umkleide zu folgen. Oliver starrt ihm verwirrt hinterher, bevor er schlussendlich auch geht.

  


* * *

  


»Hat er _nicht_ gesagt!«

Cedric packt Oliver an Schultern, die Augen aufgerissen und für einen kleinen Moment fürchtet Oliver, dass Cedric beginnt, ihn heftig zu schütteln.

»Hat er doch.«

Sie starren sich an und Oliver ist sich nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich wissen möchte, wie es weitergehen wird. (In seinem Magen setzt sich eine Unruhe fest, von der er glaubt, dass sie nie wieder verschwinden wird. Trotzdem ist das hier der Moment, in dem er beschließt, Roger um ein Rendezvous zu bitten. Er ahnt, dass es Cedric genauso geht.)

»Oh.«

Cedric lässt Oliver los und grinst ein bisschen zu sehr.

  


* * *

  


Letztendlich haben sie beide ein Date mit Roger Davies. (Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Eigentlich hätten sie es wissen können. Roger hat schließlich deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht der Typ dafür ist, nur ein Date pro Woche zu haben.)

Percy ist nicht wütend, als Oliver es ihm erzählt.

»Das ist in Ordnung«, sagt er, als sie nebeneinander liegen und Oliver seine Hand fest umklammert hält. »Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß.« (Er klingt noch nicht einmal, als müsse er sich die Worte aus dem Mund zwingen. Er klingt ehrlich. Oliver überkommt das Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen. Er tut es nicht.)

  


* * *

  


»Nächste Woche treffe ich mich nochmal mit Oliver«, sagt Roger, als Cedric und er sich voneinander verabschieden wollen. »Vielleicht möchtest Du uns Gesellschaft leisten?« Er hat dasselbe schelmische Grinsen auf den Lippen, das er schon zur Schau gestellt hat, als Cedric ihn überhaupt erst gefragt hat, ob sie sich verabreden wollen.

(Eigentlich sollte es ihm unangenehm sein, dass Roger sich nicht noch einmal allein mit ihm treffen möchte, aber wenn Cedric die Wahrheit sagen müsste, dann wäre das wohl: Der Gedanke, nicht nur mit Roger, sondern auch mit Oliver Zeit zu verbringen, lässt ihn sich besser fühlen.)

»Klar.« Roger lächelt.

  


* * *

  


Cedric sitzt als allererster in den Drei Besen, weiter hinten, weil alles in der Nähe der Tür und in der Mitte des Raumes bereits besetzt gewesen ist. Es stört ihn nicht, weil es sich hier hinten ruhiger anfühlt, weniger hektisch, irgendwie entspannter.

Als die Tür zum siebten Mal aufgeht, seit Cedric sich gesetzt hat, kommt Roger herein und lässt sich neben ihm nieder. Er lächelt Cedric an und küsst ihn erst auf die linke und dann auf die rechte Wange. Dann zwinkert er. ( _Der gutaussehende Mistkerl._ )

Sie reden über Belanglosigkeiten wie die Aufgabe für Transfiguration oder den Aufsatz für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, bis sich die Tür zum elften Mal öffnet und Oliver und Percy den Schankraum betreten. Cedrics Gesichtszüge entgleisen; Roger lacht ihn dafür aus. (Es ist kein wirklich gemeines Lachen; mehr ein amüsiertes Schnauben, das Cedric verrät, dass Roger über Percys Anwesenheit Bescheid gewusst haben könnte … oder es ihn nur einfach nicht stört. – Es ist auch nicht wirklich so, dass es Cedric _stören_ würde, aber er kennt Percy nicht wirklich; und er bezweifelt stark, dass sie irgendetwas gemeinsam haben werden.)

»Entschuldigung für die Verspätung«, stößt Percy hervor, kaum dass sie am Tisch angekommen sind, »aber jemand meinte, es sei eine gute Idee, in den Quidditchladen zu gehen.« Er verdreht die Augen, aber die Art und Weise, wie er sich zwischen Roger und Oliver setzt und _unauffällig_ nochmal nach Olivers Hand greift, um sie kurz zu drücken, sagt Cedric, dass er es wohl nicht so schlimm findet, wie im ersten Moment gegalubt werden könnte.

»Perce, es ist _immer_ eine gute Idee, in _Spintwitches Sporting Needs_ – so heißt der _Quidditchladen_ nämlich – zu gehen.« Oliver klingt beleidigt, aber auch ihn verrät die Art und Weise, wie seine Mundwinkel nach oben zucken. »Du kannst nicht mit drei Quidditchspielern am Tisch behaupten, dass es _keine_ gute Idee sei. So funktioniert das nicht.«

Percys Ohren werden feuerrot. (Cedric ist aufgefallen, dass es ein Weasley-Ding sein muss, weil auch die Zwillinge, Bill und Charlie erst rote Ohren bekommen, bevor sich der Rest ihres Gesichts rot färbt.)

»Die erste Runde geht auf mich«, kündigt Roger an, als er aufsteht und sich seinen Weg in Richtung Tresen bahnt. Kaum, dass Roger außer Hörweite ist, dreht Cedric sich zu Oliver um, die Augenbrauen so weit nach oben gezogen, dass sich die Haut seiner Stirn spannt. Aber Oliver zuckt nur mit den Achseln und grinst. Percy bekommt Cedrics Verwirrung entweder nicht mit oder tut höflicherweise so, als würde er sie nicht bemerken.

Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, bevor Roger wiederkommt. Mit der einen Hand hält er die Henkel der vier Butterbierkrüge, den freien Unterarm hat er unter die Böden der Krüge geschoben, um sie zu stabilisieren. (Percy sieht ein wenig beeindruckt aus, als Roger ihm eines der Getränke hinschiebt.)

Obwohl es eine Weile dauert, etabliert sich irgendwann ein richtiges Gespräch zwischen ihnen. (Cedric hatte es nicht erwartet, aber Percy ist gute Gesellschaft. Vielleicht etwas zurückhaltend und ruhig, aber das ist Cedric auch manchmal. Olivers und Rogers Gespräch über die kommende Quidditchsaison füllt Cedric bis in den letzten Winkel und er fühlt sich wohl; so wohl, dass er Percy anlächelt und ihn in ein Gespräch über die N.E.W.T.s und O.W.L.s verwickelt, in dem er ausführt, in welchen Fächern er sich ein O.W.L. erhofft, um sie weiter belegen zu können.)

Es ist ein ruhiger und angenehmer Abend, der sich bis zur Ausgangssperre zieht. (Sie müssen sich tatsächlich beeilen, damit sie gerade noch rechtzeitig durch die große Eingangstür huschen können, um nicht zu spät zu kommen, weil sie die Zeit vergessen haben. Cedric ist glücklich, als er nachts in sein Bett fällt.)


End file.
